Purple Guy
Purple Guy '''(również znany jako '''Purple Man) to postać występująca w grze Five Nights at Freddy's 2 oraz 3. Był on mordercą sześciu dzieci, w tym piątki zaginionych, ale mógł też zabić więcej. Pojawia się tylko w minigierkach śmierci z drugiej części gry, oraz w tych z trzeciej części, ale jego rola jest kluczowa. Wygląd Purple Guy w grach jest oznaczony kolorem fioletowym. Jest przedstawiony na cztery sposoby, dwa w drugiej części gry, oraz dwa w trzeciej. W drugiej części w jednej z jego "form" ma odznakę, dzięki czemu możemy myśleć, że jest stróżem nocnym, trzyma on też prawdopodobnie korbkę od animatroników sprężynowych, telefon, lub paralizator. Paralizatorem wywołuje zwarcie u animatroników. Osobowość Purple guy jest zabójcą sześciu dzieci. Sądząc po jego wyglądzie w minigrach możemy się domyślić, że jest on okrutny i nieczuły, czerpał przyjemność z morderstw. Dopiero gdy dopadają go dusze pięciu zamordowanych dzieci, pokazuje swoje emocje-panikę, przerażenie i troskę o swoje własne życie. Jego motywy co do morderstw nie są znane, lecz były na pewno celowe. Możliwe,że dzieci wrzuciły jego syna w Fnaf 4 do Fredbeara to postanowił mścić się na dzieciach. Historia Five Nights at Freddy's 2 głównie pokazuje go jako mordercę zaginionych dzieci. Raz nawet zostaje po godzinach w pizzeri i atakuje Freddy'ego. W Five Nights at Freddy's 3 atakuje i rozwala na części czwórkę pierwszych animatroników, czyli Freddy'ego Fazbear'a, Chicę, Bonnie'go oraz Foxy'ego. Podczas tej samej nocy pojawia się pięć dusz zmarłych dzieci. Purple Guy panikuje i w trosce o swoje życie chowa się do kostiumu Springtrapa. Nie był on zabezpieczony i Purple guy zostaje zmiażdżony w środku, co skutkuje jego śmiercią. Jego ciało jest dalej w Springtrapie, 30 lat po jego śmierci, gdy zostaje otwarty dom strachu Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. Jego kostium i on wraca do "życia". Niestety nie został tam długo, ponieważ później podpalił dom strachów i wcale nie spłonął. Ciekawostki * Dusza jak i ciało Purple Guy'a została uwięziona w Springtrapie, przez co jest on taki agresywny w stosunku do nas. * Istnieje mała szansa, że przy włączaniu gry zobaczymy jeden z trzech obrazków pokazujących, że ciało Purple Guy'a tkwi we wnętrzu Springtrapa. Na CAM 15 i jumpscare'u z prawej strony Springtrapa, możemy zobaczyć, że ciało tkwi we wnętrzu. * Niektórzy uważają,że gdy się wykrwawiał musiał już mieć endoszkielet. * Mógł przesuwać endoszkielet. * Gdy został miażdżony nie została po nim skóra, lecz tylko organy. Po zobaczeniu jego samego endoszkieletu możemy dostrzec serce i najprawdopodobniej jelita i kawałki stroju Purple Guy'a. Galeria Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Purple man.png|Purple Guy pojawiający się podczas minigry "SAVETHEM" Purple Person.png|Purple Guy widziany podczas minigry "Take Cake to the Children" i Foxy Minigame Purple car.png|Samochód Purple guy'a widziany podczas minigierki "Take Cake to the Children" RUN FREDDY HOLY SHIT FREDDY FASTBEAR.PNG|Purple Guy w minigierce "SAVETHEM" Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Purple Guy Attack Gif.gif|Panikujący Purple Guy Purple Guy Death Gif 2.gif|Konający Purple Guy Purple Guy Walk South Gif.gif|Chodzący Purple Guy Purple Guy Walk West Gif.gif|Purple Guy atakujący animatroniki Purple Guy Charge Gif.gif|Purple Guy zamierzający wejść do stroju Springtrapa Purple Guy Death Gif 1.gif|Zmiażdżenie Purple Guy'a w stroju Springtrapa Purple Guy Death Gif 3.gif|Umierający Purple Guy Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Występuje też w jednej z minigerek we Fnaf 4